The present invention relates to a container for containing liquids for transport or storage.
Glass bottles were generally used for transporting or delivering liquids to customers, but they are costly to transport and undesirable from the viewpoint of savings in resources, so that integrally molded plastic containers and cartons are recently in wide use. However, such contains have the following drawbacks. In the case of plastic containers of relatively large capacity, the container molding machine has small ability and is uneconomical to incorporate into a high-speed filling machine. Accordingly the containers are molded and filled at different locations by a manufacturer and a dealer respectively. This gives rise to the necessity that the containers produced at one site must be transported to another site for filling. Since plastic containers are bulky although lightweight, they are inefficient and costly to transport. Furthermore containers made singly of a plastic are poor in impermeability to gas or air tightness and are not suited to the handling or preservation of liquid products over a prolonged period of time. In the case of cartons, on the other hand, a break or pinhole is likely to develop in the aluminum foil or plastic coating covering the carton blank when the blank is bent and heat-sealed. Further because cartons have low strength at the bottom, various problems arise during handling or transport.